Falklands war-annabelle
] · War between England and Argentina. It was located off the coast of Falklands islands. · England declared for war. · The main cause for the war is that Argentina claimed the Falklands Island as their own, thinking that England wouldn’t mind. This is because geographically, it was closer to Argentina, however it was rightfully owned by England · On the Argentinean side, the invasion was planned by jeorge Anala, who was passionately anti British of the Argentinean navy · The plan for the war, was set for January 1982, the plan was finalised and the invasion was set for April · On April the 2nd Argentinean marines landed on the east coast of Falkland. · From this day on, the anniversary of the Falkland war was known as Black Friday. · That next day, Argentinean forces seized the island of south Georgia and the south sandwich islands, 1500km to the east of the Falklands islands. · At the time of the war, Brittan was a colonial power, so did not only get support from locals, but also many other countries which were also under Brittan’s power. · For England, this war was not going to be difficult. They were already well prepared and were known for their strong army and navy. They had a large number of people working for them, along with fighter F-4 phantoms for more protection. · On the 24th April, Argentina sent a submarine, but in the end was not successful because the British forces re grouped an defeated it. · On the 25th, the Argentinean commander sent 75 of his men to make a direct assault. After a short forced battle, the Argentinean forces surrendered. That next day, they made it official. · The Falklands war was one of the most well known and important wars because it was one of the few navel battles that occurred after WW2 · Maggie Thacher, who was the prim minister of England at that time, took this as an advantage for her career, as times were hard for her. This was because she was nor not very liked from many citizens in the UK. The outcome of the war made many think of her as a hero, because of how much hard work she put in · In 1816, Argentina gained independence from Spain and moved to occupy the Falklands island in 1820. However, this did not last long as in 1833 the British rightfully owned the island. From that day on, Argentina continued to argue that the island was still Argentinean territory. · Another cause why Argentina decided to declare war was because they were facing severe economic problems. They thought that the way to recover this problems would be to take more land. [thumb|left On the surface, this war was a war about land and building up an empire, but beneath it was much deeper. It was a war about politics and gaining popularity from the people. Both countries thought that if they won a quick 'win' over the falklands, all their financial and economical problems would be fixed.